


Terms and Conditions

by pythagoreanpineapple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teen!Sebastian, Vampire!Moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/pseuds/pythagoreanpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say that you should read the terms and conditions, all of the fine print, but honestly who ever does? Sebastian Moran is a teenager who finds out the hard way when he gets involved with Jim from IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all! This is my exchangelock gift for moriparty-girl on tumblr! I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Sherlock, you know the gist.

Shivers wracked his body in the cool night air. Sebastian knew he was done for before he ever really began, but he felt the urge to fight even if he was going to lose. No need to give in willingly. He certainly got more than he bargained for that night two weeks ago. Really, he supposed it was his own fault; though he could not have dreamed what was in store for him as soon as he simply clicked ‘ I Accept’. 

***

Sebastian glared into the murky waters of the Thames. Another day wasted. Not that he would complain. Everyday it was the same old things, skip school, take stroll through the streets, smoke some cigarettes. The only real entertainment he had was when he would get online at night and peruse The Web. The website consisted of details to pulling off crimes, both major and simple, and included forums to discuss ‘jobs’ that needed to be done or if someone needed advice.  


It was so simple and unassuming that he almost never bothered with sticking around the website. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even have looked at it if his friend hadn’t suggested he check it out. He was so enamored by what he was reading and how brilliant it was that he even created an account to participate in forums. The teen was still new to it and had not involved himself too much, but he enjoyed discussing sniping and weaponry (mostly guns) with other members.  


He moved sluggishly from his sitting position by the water’s edge. Might as well find something to occupy himself with rather than scowling into oblivion. He tugged a cigarette from it’s pack and took a drag once lit. As the smoke was exhaled from his lungs, he ran his other hand through his short blond hair. Suddenly his phone pinged.  


‘ _1 New Email_ ’ popped onto his screen. It was probably junk mail, but he opened it anyway. It was from The Web.  


“This should be interesting” he thought aloud to himself.  


‘ _You have one new message from user jimfromit:_

_Hellooooo there Sebastian ;)_  


_I noticed you have some interests in sniping and weaponry in the forums. Based on these, I have a job offer you simply can’t refuse! Meet me at the Belcourt Bistro this evening at 7pm sharp. Don’t be late darling!_

_Caio~_ ’

He blinked once, then twice. Did he read that right? Who was this guy, and how did he know the teen’s name? Sebastian never used his name online and never gave any info whatsoever. And who did this _jimfromit_ think he was? He sounded like some fake mobster with the whole offer that can’t be refused.

  


“Whatever.” he scoffed as he made his way back to the streets of London.

  
***  


Sebastian continued his stumbling around London. Now that it was nearing six he finally thought about the message again. Originally the idea of going to meet the creep was ridiculous, of course he wasn’t going to meet the stranger. He wasn’t that stupid. But curiosity began getting the best of him. Honestly he didn’t believe that he would be hired, after all Sebastian was just seventeen. The job seemed cloak and dagger type stuff if the guy wasn’t upfront with the details.  


Curiosity got the better of him and he began to head to the nearest tube station. It couldn’t hurt to see what the guy wanted. He was confident in his ability to defend himself if the need arose. His thoughts kept him distracted during the ride. In no time at all he arrived at the stop and weaved through the crowded streets towards the Belcourt. He was still a bit early so he stepped into the alley to have another cigarette while waiting.

  


The cigarette calmed his nerves. As he took another drag, he felt a slim hand lightly grasp his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Completely startled, he slowly turned around to see who grabbed him in the alleyway. His green eyes met with the dark chocolate eyes of a man just a couple inches shorter than himself.  


“Sebastian? Jim Moriarty. Hiiiii!” the dark haired man crooned. 

“Jim from IT?” Sebastian inquired. This man in the sharp suit certainly wasn't what he expected. Especially if the guy really worked in IT. There’s no way he could afford that nice of a suit.  


“Oooh, very good. Yes, that’s me! Definitely a looker, aren’t you?” he purred. A shiver ran down Sebastian’s spine. Whether it was the good or bad kind was still to be determined. Jim’s eyes seemed to devour him where he stood. He found that he couldn't meet the other’s eyes, a blush slowly covering his cheeks.  


“Well, we have reservations, let’s not keep them waiting. Shall we dear?” Jim sauntered out of the alley to lead the way. Sebastian wasn't sure what to think of the slender man before him. He was handsome, but the devious glint in his eyes made him wary.  


They stepped into the entry and the teen took in his surroundings. He was assuredly under dressed in his holey jeans, white vest, and brown leather jacket. Perhaps he should have gone home to change, but then he would have been late. Something told him that Jim would not have appreciated that, in fact the man seemed extremely pleased to see that Sebastian had arrived early.  


“Seb, darling, may I call you Seb?” Jim paused contemplatively. Before Sebastian could respond, the man continued cheerily, “Of course I can. Anyway, they’re leading us to our table. Let’s go!”  


The man acted like a child. It was really throwing Sebastian off; he raised his guard. The hostess led the odd pair to the furthest table in the back of the restaurant. She handed them their menus before heading back to her duties at the front.  


Sebastian was quiet as he looked over the choices. He felt a small quiver make it's way down his spine again. He peered over his menu to see that Jim was eyeing him up again. One dark brow lifted as their eyes made contact. This time the trembling came from his belly. He never thought that ‘butterflies’ somehow accurately described the feeling. He quickly went back to perusing the menu.  


Their waiter arrived to take their orders. Jim gestured to Sebastian to order first.  


“I’ll have the beef roast with potatoes, and a glass of water.”  


“And for you, sir?” The waiter faced the older man.  


“Just the usual. A glass of Le Sang Rouge. Thanks!”  


Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Just wine?”  


Jim chuckled, “Yup! No need for anything else. This is my treat to you, maybe butter you up a little.”  


The wink Sebastian received caused his face to flush and the butterflies to make another appearance. Once the waiter took his leave, they quieted. At least it wasn't awkward, more companionable than anything else. He could still feel Jim’s glances over his body, but he ignored it to the best of his abilities (which to say wasn't much).  


Their dinner arrived shortly, much to Sebastian’s relief. The aroma was delightful. When the waiter left with a lively, “Bon appétit!”, he immediately dug into his meal. As he shoveled another bite into mouth, Jim began to speak.  


“So about that job I have to offer…..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the scum of the Earth. I promised this chapter to be up last Monday and here I am just posting it now. I'm so sorry, truly I am. I have no excuse. The outside world decided to interfere with everything. 
> 
> This story is not beta'd nor is it brit-picked. Any and all mistakes are my own. Also, I edited this half asleep (I really wanted to get this posted for you guys), so if you notice any spelling or grammar (or anything else) that's messed up or wonky, please let me know! I'd like this to be as good as possible. (I'll properly edited when I get the chance!)
> 
> Thanks and happy reading!

“So about that job I have to offer, would you like to hear about it now or when the time gets a little closer?” Jim tucked his fists beneath his chin, a sly grin covering his face.  


“What kind of job could you possibly need me for?” Sebastian was wary of the man before him. What could a man who obviously had a lot of money, need him to do? The answer that immediately popped into his head made him flush. The other man must of noticed where Sebastian’s thoughts were heading because a smug grin graced his features.  


“Well that could be a bonus if you’d like little tiger” he winked.  


The teen didn’t think he could blush harder if he tried.  


“Uh no thanks.” He couldn’t meet Jim’s gaze. Glancing at Jim, he could see him beginning to pout.  


“That’s too bad. I rather liked the thought of you tied to my bed…”  


Nearly knocking the table over in his haste, Sebastian began backing towards the nearest escape route. “I-I-I think I best b-be going now. Uh, dinner was nice, thanks. Let’s not do this again, yeah?”  


Jim huffed a surprised laugh before his demeanor hardened instantly.  


“Sit back down. _Now_.”  


His body obeyed, despite the urge to flee. It was as though he was being controlled by invisible strings. Perhaps coming to meet this guy wasn’t such a good idea after all.  


“Seb, don’t cause a scene. You still have to finish your dinner, love. Daddy doesn’t like it when others don’t finish all the food given to them.”  


He quickly started in on the rest of his meal. The sooner he ate it all, the sooner he could dash from this place and put distance between him and the dark eyed man. ‘ _This guy must be insane_ ’, he thought.  


“Now back to business.” Jim’s grin plastered itself back on his face. “Your interest in sniping in the online threads caught my attention. I’d like to give you the opportunity to turn those interests into a career. What do you say? Would you like to work for me?”  


He glared at the man in the suit. It felt like it wouldn’t matter what his answer was, this guy wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Swallowing the last bite of his dinner, Sebastian looked up from his plate.  


“ I am interested in sniping, but I’m still just a student. After graduating, I plan on going into the military. Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think it would be wise.”  
A small frown graced Jim’s features.  


“I really do appreciate the offer Mr. Moriarty, I just don’t think it’s the right time. It’s getting late and I should get home.” Sebastian stood with another glance at Jim. The furious expression he saw chilled him to his soul and made him freeze.  


Draining the rest of the crimson liquid from the glass, Jim made eye contact with the teen once more. The dark haired man pulled out his leather wallet and placed some notes on the table. He rose with poise as he straightened his suit jacket.  


“Before you go, let’s have a smoke.”  


The man didn’t wait for a reply before leaving the restaurant. Sebastian followed behind immediately. Jim led the way back to the mouth of the alleyway where they met. Settling himself against the brick of the restaurant, Sebastian pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He held it out to Jim, but the man dismissed it with the wave of his hand. With a shrug of his shoulders he lit one for himself. They settled in silence for a couple minutes until Jim seized the cigarette from Sebastian’s fingers.  


“Oi! I offered to give you one.” He scowled at the man.  


Jim only blew smoke in his face in response. Once finished he flicked the butt to the ground and crushed it with his fine italian leather shoe.  


“The job I offered to you is more of a demand, love. You can’t say no. Though I suppose if you just accepted it, this wouldn’t be as much fun. Now you can change your mind or I can change it for you. I have ways to make you do my bidding, dear. So many _delicious_ ways.” The manic grin that spread caused Sebastian to flinch. As he went over the words in his head, anger flooded into his system.  


Sebastian’s brow furrowed in irritation. “You can threaten me all you like Mr. Moriarty, I’m not afraid of anything you could possibly throw at me.”  


Jim looked appalled. “As if I would be so boring as to threaten you Seb. When I said that you “can’t refuse”, I meant it. Darling, you really have no choice. You _belong_ to me! The day you accepted the terms and conditions. You sold your soul to me, and I’ve come to collect.”  


Sebastian came to a halt. What did he mean he sold his soul? This was all the proof he needed to know that the man was insane.  


“Okay, yeah. You’re a complete nutter. I’m out.” As he turned to storm off, his wrist was caught in an iron grip.  


“Are you sure you want to play this game Seb?”  


“What game?”  


“Just a little game of cat and mouse. I know the outcome already. No matter what you do darling, I’ll _always_ catch you.”  


“Whatever.” He took this as his moment to high tail it out of there. Turning on his heel, he sprinted down the sidewalk towards the nearest tube station. He wasn’t going to let the man know how terrified he truly was.  


Unbeknownst to him, Jim stood in the dark of the alley, laughing to himself.

***

Approaching the tube station, Sebastian noticed a crowd forming outside. He trotted over to the nearest bystander.  


“Hey. What’s going on?”  


The young women shrugged. “I heard something about a bomb threat. I guess they’re shutting down the tube until further notice. Not sure what everyone’s going to do about getting home. Luckily I have some friends nearby who’ll let kip on the sofa.”  


Something twisted in his gut. A bomb threat? This had to be Moriarty’s doing, he was sure. It was no mere coincidence that his only way home (unless he wanted to break himself with cab fares) was suddenly cut off. A game of cat and mouse indeed. He could only run now.  


With a specific destination in mind, Sebastian spun towards the nearest alley. It might take him all night, but if he had to run all the way home, he would. Taking the alleyways was his best option to stay out of sight, but he wasn’t completely convinced. He’d bet his life that Jim Moriarty had eyes and ears everywhere. Essentially that was what he was doing, betting his life. If caught, he forfeited his life over to Jim. That wasn’t an option. His life may be dull, but it was his to do with, no one else’s. 

***

Sebastian ran through filthy, rubbish covered alleys for a while before exhaustion reared it’s head. Not knowing how much longer he could last, he decided it was time to try for a cab. Making his way to the nearest street, he spotted a cab parked just ahead. Luckily no one was seated inside. He reached for the handle, only to realize it was locked. Panic settled into his bones. Standing out in the open didn’t feel safe. Sebastian banged his fists on the window.  


“What gives!? You don’t have any passengers right now. Let me in!”  


“Sorry mate. I was told not to take any guys in with your description. Chances are, no cab in London will pick you up.” The cabbie started up the vehicle and sped off.  
 _Shit_. Back to taking the back way home.

***

The night continued on. The temperature dropped drastically and Sebastian’s energy was depleting. He paused next to a skip to catch his breath. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. Every time he got close to home, something stopped him and he had to reverse and find an alternate route.  


Shivers wracked his body in the cool night air. Sebastian knew he was done for before he ever really began, but he felt the urge to fight even if he was going to lose. No need to give in willingly. He certainly got more than he bargained for that night two weeks ago. Really, he supposed it was his own fault; though he could not have dreamed what was in store for him as soon as he simply clicked ‘ I Accept’.  


He had to admit the man’s plan was brilliant. No one ever read the terms and conditions. It usually consisted of boring stuff that no one cared about. What better way to get someone to sign over their soul? The idea seemed ridiculous to him at first, but as the hunt dragged on, he believed that Jim really could own his soul.  


He tried everything to get home and keep away from the madman, but the chase never ended. If anyone could take control of another’s soul, it was Jim Moriarty.  


After regaining some function of his lungs (maybe it was time to rethink smoking), it was time to move. Staying in one place for long would get him caught sooner. He squatted next to a skip around the corner. He reached a crossroad in the alley and was debating which direction to go. To the right of him, a can rolled from under the skip. In a blind panic, he darted forward. It no longer mattered which direction he took, he just needed to get out.  


Nearly hyperventilating, he tripped over some rubbish. His face slammed into the grimy cobblestone when he fell. Holding his breath, he attempted to hold still and stay silent. He didn’t hear any sounds of a body in pursuit. He crept forward after picking himself up off the ground. As he reached the mouth of the alley, he rejoiced. He was on his street!  


Just as he made to step in the direction of his house, he was hauled back by his waist.  


“Now, now, pet. Soooo _close_! But I told you, I will always catch you.” That Irish lilt murmured in his ear. The last thing that registered to his brain was the feeling of two pinpricks in the side of his neck. Then all went black.


End file.
